


Letter 22

by SherlockedCAMPer



Series: Molly's Letters [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, S3 referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter 16 HLV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter 22

Dear Sherlock,

Mary came by again. She didn’t come in the room, but she did want me to pass on her well wishes. She seemed uneasy, but that could have been from the baby. Not too many months left for her and John and they will have their child in arms. Your absence is so hard. Even Toby is noticing that something’s not right and he hasn’t seen you since you used my place as a bolt hole nearly 3 years ago. Wake up soon.

XXX,  
Molly


End file.
